Gone in your Eyes
by Switchtothedarkside
Summary: Sakura works in the Li Mansion as a maid to get enough money to live on her own. Since she has a horrid Stepmom and sister. Sakura loves Syaoran so much, but she finds her terrible sister Melinda is engaged to him.
1. Living my Life

_XxQuietSecretxX: Took at least and hour to write this oh my hand hurts I know I know stop being ridiculous._

**Summary**: Sakura works in the Li Mansion as a maid. She used to be the daughter of one of the most powerful man in Japan. Her mother was dead, few years later Sakura's father gets remarried to a horrid woman with a child. Suddenly her father dies also. Years later her stepsister Melinda is engaged to none other than Syaoran Li...

It was another beautiful morning, Sakura had everything she needed. Only one thing left to do was to get out of this mansion.  
Sakura's stemother Hitomi was a nightmare. So she did almost everything to save up money and move out. Sakura couldn't ask for money of course...

**Sakura**

Only if Father and Mother was still alive... I'm reduced to being a maid in order to live my life. Sometimes I even think I'm cinderella, but I'm not since my stepmom didn't make me her maid. Still we're similar. I was on my bed resting my head, cooling it off after the atrocity that woman and Melinda caused me. I always think what if my father never went to England, and see Hitomi? Hitomi is a japanese woman who lived in England all her life. Tragically her husband dies, and is left with a child.

Actually it isn't a tragedy she had all the money she needed to survive. I give credit my father and Hitomi was madly in love with each other... The alarm went off it was time to go to school. I put on by dark blue skirt with a blouse that goes along with a red tie. Thankfully I had enough time to do my homework yesterday after that Li sisters ordered me around to do this and that non stop.

While I see my sister Melinda go in the Limosine I rollar skated to the highschool. I could've took the Limo, but guess who's there? Whenever a fight comes between Melinda and me, I try my best not to lose my cool. And I don't need another fight in the morning. Fortunately Melinda isn't in my class. I'm in A class and she's in B class.

Ring! School started oh no I'm going to be late! I dashed into the school and to my classroom. Everyone looked up and saw me. "Well, well nice of you to join us today Ms. Kinomoto." the teacher exclaims.

I sat between Eriol and Tomoyo. Sometimes its a distraction, because well Eriol and Tomoyo is going out and they keep giving each other signals. Today no worksheets only notes and alot of notes. The teacher says its good to memorize this, because these crap notes are going to help us in future tests.

**Lunchtime...**

"Saku? Saku? Saku? You there?" said Tomoyo as she waved her hand at my face.

I woke up, "huh?"

"You dozed off there again." Eriol made fun of me, "What are you thinking all time that makes you wander off to space?"

"Nothing, because I think nothing I wander off."

"Oh I see..."

"Which electives do you have again Tomoyo?" I asked.

"Lets look ummm, Creative Living and Drama Show." Tomoyo replied.

I was surprised, "Cool same here."

"Oh women and there little activities..." Eriol mumbled.

"Oh really? So what do you take?" I asked sternly

"Only manly stuff like Woodworking, and Computer Tech."

Tomoyo and I laughed histerically. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing..." Sakura says, while Tomoyo goes, "men." and shakes her head.

**Narrator**

Lunch was over. School was over. Sakura did all her lame hw in time to go to the Li Mansion. She was putting on her maid clothes while there was a loud annoying knock on her door. Fortunately she hadn't worn the maid clothes.

"Hey You!" Melinda shouted.

"What?"

"I need those white dress and shoes you have!"

"Why?"

"Because I have a fiance!"

"I knew it" Sakura thought, "She only barged in and asked me a ridiculous question that she knows I'll say no to, just to brag about her 'fiance'"

"Well bye kinomoto!" Melinda skipped off, "I'm off to see him again lalalalalala!"

Sakura thought when she'll have enough money to get OUT OF HERE! She shook her and thought whats so great about that boy to even make Melinda crazy? Then again she is crazy with every cute boy on the block. With Melinda gone she puts on her maid clothes which had a really short skirt. The Li boy says its traditional. Also she's his personal maid. Thats the reason why she gets annoyed when his sister boss him around. Sakura personal maid to Syaoran and nobody else! Thats what Yelan told me everyday.

**Sakura**

Off I went... I started with cleaning that Li boy's room. Eww doesn't the boy knows that his personal servant is a girl? Why would he a lay around his underwear? I shook my head that boy has know sense. Why am I calling him boy his 3 years older than me. I finished cleaning and doing everything so my job was done. I heard a familiar voice. I could know that voice from a mile behind. And the other one too.

My stepmom and Melinda was there. I also overheard them.

"Oh I can't believe this is the boy Melinda was talking about..." Hitomi smiled.

"Thank you mam." Syaoran answers.

"Mom can you go now?"

"Sure honey have fun!"

Melinda rolled her eyes. Her mother was overprotective of her.

"C'mon lets go to a resturant." Melinda said as she dragged him outside.

Poor Syaoran I thought. Ugh Melinda out of all the people... My work done hw done now time to party! I went to a club with Tomoyo every Friday Saturday and etc nights. Tomoyo wore a Black tank top and blue jeans. I wore a cherryblossom T-shirt and a nice light pink hankychief skirt. We went in got ourselves a drink and just watched and relaxed. Who said that clubs was to only dance right?

Tomoyo nudged me look there. I looked hmm Syaoran probably with Melinda. Wait no Melinda? I looked and looked but I saw no sign of that girl. He caught my eye and went over.

"Hi whats your name?" He asks

Tomoyo was going crazy. I was asking to myself how couldn't her know me? Then again Tomoyo didn't even know who I was tonight. I was getting very very shaky so I lied. Well almost.

"Liu, Ying Fa." That was my Chinese name also Liu is my mother's last name.

"I'm Syaoran Li."

"I see."

"You want to dance?" he asks

Tomoyo looks at me and of course I said yes.

It was a slow dance, we weren't squashing each other just dancing.

"I feel as if I met you before." Syaoran asks me. I didn't say anything. The music stopped.

"I think you look the most beautiful than any girl here..." he says.

I was surprised doesn't he have a fiance? Or maybe nah he just flirting with me.

"Good bye I'll meet you here 8 o clock pm tommorow." Syaoran tells me not even in an asking tone.

"Ok." I had nothing to do tommorow so I said yes. Anyways Melinda doesn't deserve him. She's probably off right now cheating on him then and there. I stared at a wall when he left. Tomoyo ran to me, "OH MY GOD!"

"yea I know surprising isn't it?" I asked.

"You just got picked from the Syaoran Li."

"No, he has plenty of girlfriends even a so called fiance."

I thought to myself how am I going to get out of this trance I feel...

_Thats Chapter one folks!  
Lets see is Sakura and Syaoran ever going to be together? I hope so._

**Next Chapter**

Syaoran and Sakura meets again. Sakura falls completely in love with him. Syaoran still think she's Ying Fa Liu. Also Melinda gets kicked out of the school thats Sakura's in, and goes to unfortunately a better school. How? well find out. Theres gonna be alot of SS romance in the next chappie.

_XxQuietSecretxX says:  
_Sakura is 17 years old so is Tomoyo and Eriol  
Syaoran is 20 years old  
Melinda is 16 and a half  
Hitomi is 36 years old wow young I know.

/  
/ Review! REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Love blossom in Cherry Blossom

**XxQuietSecretxX**: This is chapter 2.  
I dont own CCS so don't sue me... I'm like trying to juggle to stories... Remember me and this one.  
You guys are probably saying there is many people who juggle 5 at a time. Still so hard... But I enjoy writing so enjoy my story! 

**Sakura**

I couldn't believe what happened to me the other day... Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran ahhhh I can't seem to get him out of my head! He's a nice person yes, playboy yes, ladies man defintely yes! No, he could always get another girl a better one. I'm only his maid... I bet I'm another girl to play with. Shut up Sakura! I said to myself your better than that! Yea I am I'll stop thinking. Wait I have a well not a date but I'm going to meet him today 8 o clock? Fine I'll go why not?

Looking out in the window listening to music, hearing my sister scream, another normal day. If the part when sister screamed was gone it would've been perfect. I looked at my textbooks and studied I had an hour left before I go to the Li Mansion. 8 o clock am. Think I have to work about till 6 o clock pm. Which gives me about two hours. Perfect! And I just remembered Syaoran still thinks I'm Ying Fa... I'll tell him when I'm ready, when he's ready, maybe even never...

Sit back relax and watch the time go by...

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Yes?" Sakura said hurriedly.

"Get books in my library!" Syaoran yells.

"I never knew he read..." mumbled Sakura.

Sakura took the book and gave it to him. After that he tells me to pick up his hat for him, and I swear he was looking at my butt! How short this skirt is probably showed him a slight look at my panty... Turning around I see him trying to look up my dress and kept looking at my chest. Ugh this sick guy he goes for everyone! "Sakura!" I turned to look at him Again

"Nevermind"  
Humpf this guy doesn't even finish his sentences now.

**Syaoran**

I'm sure I met Ying Fa somewhere. She has an image of Sakura, but not quiet. That girl had 3 different colored highlights, and blue or was it green eyes? I'm not sure I haven't looked at that closely. Sakura's walk is so lonely, while Ying Fa's is so strong. Personality difference was big. Sakura is pretty quiet not out going and has problems, probably because she's my maid. Ying Fa looks like a rich girl who hangs around and relaxes. Sakura is always up on her feet.

Many similarities, many differences. I like Melinda she's ok, I plan to spend my life with her. She's kind so sophisticated, and generous to her sisters... I've never met her sister, but from what I've heard Melinda is always trying to keep her sister from going crazy. Melinda... Never cares for much for clothes... She only does that around me I think... Yes Melinda is the one. Ying Fa you'll just have to wait.

**Sakura**

I wonder what Syaoran is thinking. Even if I try to imagine Melinda kind... I get a blur... My hearts beating so fast. I'm getting delirious is because of Syaoran? ...

Narrator

"Sakura!" "Sakura!" "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. She had a high fever 103 degrees. Syaoran layed her on his own bed, and took care of her himself. Sakura saw a blur up and saw Syaoran. He was to busy putting ice water on a towel, and putting it on her forehead.

"Ohhh..." Sakura groaned.

"Sakura your awake!"

"What happened?"

"You're sick you'll have to stay here for the night..."

"No I have someone to meet tonight..."

"So do I, but I'm not leaving you here."

"Oh." Sakura thought, "At least I'm with Syaoran one way or the other."

**Morning**

Syaoran was next to her on the bed with his legs on top of her and arms too. Considering she was naked on the bed, because she had a fever... When did Sakura take her clothes off? Oh boy Syaoran did... This was getting awkward a guy who took care of you when you were sick is now in bed with you while your naked.

"oh you awake Sakura?"

"Umm yea but umm."

"Oh why am I here I must of fell asleep."

"Yea and..."

"Why is your clothes off?"

"Yea."

"You were burning up, besides I didn't take everything off only your Jacket."

Sakura didn't notice only her jacket was off. Her skirt was still on. "GOD, why do I think of something without realizing it!"

Syaoran groaned.

"What?"

"I was to meet someone and hmm I guess I stood her up." Syaoran sighed

"Oh, just tell her the truth she'll understand." Sakura said as she thought, "I thought he stood up every girl?"

"Well you can stay for a while and go when your better." Syaoran tells her.

" Ok." Sakura lied down for a few minutes jumped up took a shower downstairs and left.

**Before leaving...**

"Thank you." Sakura said gratefully

"Your welcome."

Nobody knew what got in to Sakura but she jumped up and hugged him for a long time. "I guess I have to go now."

Syaoran stunned only nodded. She left.

"Why am tingly all of a sudden?" Syaoran thought...

**The next day...**

RING school started. Shoot Sakura thought as she ran to her class. The teacher didn't even bother to look up this time. I sat down on my seat and started to take out my notebook and pen. Class was going on and all of a sudden I see my sister taken to the office. I then hear wailing. Hmm kicked out of school.

"No! No! NO!" Melinda wailed.

The principal just stated, "I'm sorry Melinda but you have caused too much trouble in this school. This is the 4th time you have cursed and hit the teacher. The 2nd you did grafitti, The 3rd time you held a tantrum, Most of all every fight going on here recently has been caused by you!"

"Waaaaaaa!" Melinda ran out.

Oh boy I'm in for a downfall when I go home...

**Lunch time**

"You would think Mel had learned her lesson but nooo she will never." Eriol remarked.

Tomoyo replied, "I'm just glad she's out."

"Yea I know right?" I stated

"I'm worried though whats going to happen to you, probably her stepmom will blame on you." Tomoyo said worriedly.

I sighed, "No, I'm used to it by now, Think about this 12 years of her is an everyday thing for me."

"I feel sorry for you, I can't even stand her for a minute and there you are." Eriol said.

"Oh well at least I won't see her as much now..." Sakura sighed.

**Back home**

"SAKURA!"

Oh boy here we go again.

"YOU LET YOUR SISTER GET INTO THIS MESS! YOU PROBABLY DID IT AND BLAMED IT ALL ON HER!"

U huh sure I wish I did.

"YOU INDESPICABLE CHILD! YOU WILL NOT EAT DINNER TONIGHT AND TOMMOROW!"

Whatever...

"Well since I know you are still somewhat of an understanding person. I'm pleased to imform your sister will go to Hart's School of Honors." Hitomi huffed and puffed.

"How?" I asked

"We payed good money for it!" Melinda yelled.

"Hush Melinda, no thats not the reason its because Mel is a wonderful child and they would love to take her in." Hitomi remarked.

"Well congratulations." I said bluntly as I walked to my room. Melinda wonderful bah! Only wonderful thing about Melinda is she tends to say something she's not suppose to say when she gets arrogant. She's cunning thought I give her that. You know she did manage to avoid punishment in school for an eternity. Until she got kicked out of course.

I don't care...

In Syaoran's place

"Oh Syaoran isn't it great I'm going to Harts!" Melinda said cheerfully

"Thats great Mel! I'm so proud of you." Syaoran said

"My sister was very jeolous but I managed to calm her down."

"You have a talent Mel controling that horrifying girl."

"Yea I know..." Melinda grinned.

"By the way you never told me her name."

"Oh we just call her Kura."

"I see."

"I never met her either." Syaoran stated

Melinda replied, "No, she's not much a people person. So I really wouldn't bother."

"Ok, we have now all the time to spend time together." Syaoran hugged Mel and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh, Syaoran." Melinda said as she clothes her eyes and kissed Syaoran as Syaoran deepened the kiss...

Sakura

I wonder if I'll meet Syaoran today. Tonight was speicial Rika, and her "friend" dragged me here to the club. Tonight was to enjoy... There he is. I go over. I had make up on and everything done.

"Hi." I said

"Hi."

"Syaoran!" a voice was heard

Oh boy is Melinda again. She sat on top of Syaoran's lap and sneered at me. "Who are you?"

"She's Ying Fa." Syaoran said

"Ohhhhhhh I see your that girl Syaoran is friends with." Melinda said.

Friend? Who said anything about a friend?

Melinda thought, "This girl looks alot like Sakura... No it couldn't be she's stuck in the house because mom didn't let her out."

Melinda left.

"Girlfriend isn't she?" I asked.

"Yea I think I may break up with her." Syaoran sighed

"Why?" my eyes lit up.

"For you..."

_Thats it folks. Whats going to happen next?_

_Who knows? I don't know I know but I'm not telling yet..._

**Next Chapter.  
**Sakura and Syaoran in club. Melinda and Syaoran will or won't? break up with each other. Syaoran might get a hint of Ying Fa might be Sakura. Other than that you'll just have to find out tommorow or the day after that I think...

**_XxQuietSecretxX_**: I'm done with this chapter! Whhooo hoo! AND OF COURSE! Review Revew Review!


	3. Sapphire Ring

**XxQuietSecretxX**: This is Chapter 3 of Gone in your eyes. 

_Summary: Sakura works in the Li Mansion as a maid. She used to be the daughter of one of the most powerful man in Japan. Her mother was dead, few years later Sakura's father gets remarried to a horrid woman with a child. Suddenly her father dies also. Years later her stepsister Melinda is engaged to none other than Syaoran Li..._

**Last time...**

Melinda thought, "This girl looks alot like Sakura... No it couldn't be she's stuck in the house because mom didn't let her out."

Melinda left.

"Girlfriend isn't she?" I asked.

"Yea I think I may break up with her." Syaoran sighed

"Why?" my eyes lit up.

"For you..."

**Chapter 3**

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, Syaoran break up Melinda for me? My body froze up to that. Syaoran had even more trouble time keeping up.

"But I'm not sure yet." Syaoran mumbles as Sakura twist her hair to make it even more curlier.

Sakura just smiled, "Whatever you want to do..."

The whole day was awkward. Thankfully Sakura made an excuse of needing to study for a big test, so she left. Leaving Syaoran alone, and confused. He thought to himself, "Why did I just say that? You know you love Mel." Soon Syaoran was shaking his head because he wanted the picture out of his mind. When he went outside it was darker than before. This night there were no stars hanging up in the sky, to brighten the night. If no stars, no full moon, no lights across the streets.

As Syaoran thought that, the lights began to glow. "Hmm, what a coincidence."

Syaoran was walking this time no car. Today it was quiet. It wasn't everyday Syaoran got to walk across the street without being trampled. While he walked all he could think was what he said, and how he felt. Back home again he thought. The door opened while his doorman Rei said, "Master Li!"

"Hi Rei." Syaoran grumbled as Rei was jumping up and down.

"Master Li Mistress Hitomi wants to see you right away!" yelled Rei.

"Why? Its only been 2 days." Syaoran asked.

"She needs to give you something very important." jumped Rei.

"God what is wrong with this man?" Syaoran thought as he turned away from the door, into the car and drove.

Right at the same time Sakura was halfway to her home. Today she felt like using the little house she calls. It was a mini version of the mansion. Only that is usually used by Melinda, but she "outgrown" it she says. Oh well Sakura thought. It gives me some space between these two women. Maybe I should give up on that maid job. I definetely have a place, yea I will.

Suddenly her eyes was blinded in light. "Huh? Did God wanted to take me away this soon?" Sakura thought.

When she opened her eyes it was Syaoran. She was still in her Ying Fa clothes, so she has to act like Ying Fa. Sakura wondered why he was here. Was it because of Melinda? Yes, I could see it in his amber eyes where it burned like fire. Burning right through Sakura's soul.

"Ying Fa?" Syaoran was puzzled and filled with questions.

"Uhh, why are you here..." Sakura said as she backed away from the car that was blinding her so.

"Meeting someone." Syaoran said, "But most of all do you live here?"

"Yes, over there." She pointed to the Little house a few kilometers away from the mansion.

"Oh I see." Syaoran quickly asked, "Do you know the people who live there?"

"No, not at all." quickly Sakura said, "I bought this part of the land see?"

"I never knew, I thought that was Melinda's place..." Syaoran blunted.

"Do you mind and not speak of me in front of them?" Sakura asked.

"Why not?"

"These people hate me here, they just pretend I'm not there..." Sakura lied.

"I see." Syaoran thought, "Melinda sure does hate people."

"Ahem, so goodbye!" Sakura ran off to the little house.

Syaoran was so surprised, that for a minute he forgot why he was there. The Kinomoto's mansion was large, it took a while to walk to the front door. Ding Dong Ding Dong. Door opened. Before he knew it he was laying on the floor while Melinda hugged him tight. Very tight.

"Melinda, gerroff mee!" Syaoran managed to choke out.

**Sakura**

I saw those two. Hugging, laughing, I was happy and yet sad. Happy that Syaoran was happy, but sad because that happiness isn't shared with me... Its cold here... Melinda must of turned off the heater here. Brr.

Back to Melinda and Syaoran and that evil stepmom!

They were all seated, it kind of looked like a business meeting. All sitting straight up and staring into the people's eyes.

"So, Mrs. Kinomoto you called?" Syaoran asked. He could've asked a bit more nicely, but well he didn't know how.

"This." Mrs. Kinomoto handed him something. It was a Sapphire diamond ring. "Its a very important object to us all, and we want you to keep it."

"Mrs. Kinomoto don't..."

"No, you must keep it, So my son in law would you like to stay for a while?" Hitomi asked.

"No, I should go now." Syaoran stated, "And its a school day tommorow for Melinda, also she needs rest for Harts school is tough I heard."

"Aww, your too sweet Syaoran." Melinda said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Syaoran blushed, "Well goodbye." Going out the door he sighed, he touched the ring. And then he wondered, "Why would they give me such a precious thing?"

**School**

Sakura, Eriol... Actually everyone felt good that Melinda was gone. Days were actually quiet. Sakura was lucky on this Math quiz it was filled with problems she knew, and that was rare. Out of all the subjects Math wasn't a great strength for her. School was just school. All the boring things were filled in there, but all your good friends are there also. Maybe not for Sakura it was.

Li Mansion.

"I quit." Sakura said

"No."

"Why?"

"Because remember you promised to serve us for 1 and half years."

"But!"

"And you haven't even forfilled one."

"Still. Master Syaoran!"

"Shh, call me Syaoran but not in front of my mom." Syaoran said as he walked to his room.

Just great Sakura thought. I can't believe he won't let me go! At least I'll have money to spare then.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

Syaoran comes over and hugs me. "Thank you for everything."

"What?"

Before I could say anything there he went walking now walking outside...

Soon it was time to go. No club today. I went inside the little home, and I made myself dinner. Hitomi and Melinda probably doesn't notice that I'm not even there. Hehe Stupid brats. I'll be gone for good one day, someday, I don't know...

_Ok peepz thats end of this chapter. I know this one was kind of boring, but this had to be done in order to make another chapter. Or else I wouldv'e been stuck._

**Next Chapter**

Alot of Ying Fa and Syaoran romance. There will be something about that Sapphire ring,. There is a story behind it. Also Melinda and Syaoran might get farther apart. Maybe maybe not. If so just by little if not than maybe someday...

**XxQuietSecretxX**: Says pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW but no (Flames) just reviews!


	4. Nothing much

**XxQuietSecretxX**: Its been a few days since I updated but now I'm back and perky! 

**Sakura**

I looked over the ceiling. Hoping that time would pass by easily, and stopped torturing me. Whenever I try to set things straight I end up not... I made myself something to eat. Only God knows what I will do next. I asked to myself do I love Syaoran? Or is it me thats conceited not Melinda? So many questions were flowing in my head. Things I should do not do so many so many questions...

On the radio... Top 10 ... Sakura can care less about who came first who came last, because we all end up in the same place. Thinking about it why did Syaoran come here for? Did Melinda miss him that much? I should be happy I told myself... But why is my heart aching so? One of my favorite songs came on...

**"Mary Did You Know"-Clay Aiken**

_Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy would one day walk on water?  
Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy would save our sons and daughters?_

_Did you know that your Baby Boy has come to make you new?  
This Child that you delivered will soon deliver you._

_Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy will give sight to a blind man?  
Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy will calm the storm with His hand?  
Did you know that your Baby Boy has walked where angels trod?  
When you kiss your little Baby you kissed the face of God?_

_Mary did you know.. Ooo Ooo Ooo_

_The blind will see.  
The deaf will hear.  
The dead will live again.  
The lame will leap.  
The dumb will speak The praises of The Lamb._

_Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy is Lord of all creation?  
Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy will one day rule the nations?  
Did you know that your Baby Boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?  
The sleeping Child you're holding is the Great, I Am..._

I know some people may not like this song. But I do. I'm not Christian crazy, but it has a nice tone and its soft. The song ended, my relaxation was over. Another time to do the daily things I do... School, work, dodge bullies, and go home or go to clubs. As I was thinking of what to wear, I remembered Syaoran's eyes were amber. So I picked a red shirt... I held on to my head. Am I going crazy?

I cleared my mind, because it was midterms today. When I came to school, everybody was seated like a couple of army men. I picked a seat next to Rika. Since Tomoyo and Eriol was together. Writing, math, reading, science,and history. We were all taking Math today. Its a big section. Thankfully I remember these...

(Sakura taking math test we shouldn't interrupt her! shh!)

School was half day I got out early. Which meant I had time before I went to the Li's. Until I bumped into Hitomi I was pretty much in a good mood. But I noticed the ring it was gone... Hitomi never took that ring out. It was the first and only ring my father gave to her... I didn't ask about it, and I really don't want to find out. That ring gave me a hell of a nightmare. Just thank god its gone...

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Can you go to the groceries for me?"

Good its only groceries whew..."Oh sure..."

"And come back soon as you can."

I wonder why Hitomi is wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to nice today. Probably Syaoran.

As I walked toward the groceries I see Melinda and Syaoran together. Suddenly my heart froze. This never happened before why now? I looked away...

So many groceries... All this heacy lump is dragging me. All is done time is right. Back to Li's. By the time I got there Melinda and Syaoran was gone. A note was there it said...

Sakura-

Clean my room, do the laundry, and do you mind doing it sparkly clean?

Syaoran

Short note I thought. Since he isn't here I didn't bother to change into my maid clothes. OH MY GOD! The room was a mess. Shirts, Pants, garbage, and whats this? I picked it up it was. I turned away. Hurriedly I cleaned everything. Went home got the Ying Fa costume makeover on, and went to enjoy myself.

This time no clubs just mall. I looked around, doing eye shopping. Eventually I bought some more make up and clothes for "Ying Fa" I'm going to keep this up and ruin Melinda. Expose the truth about her, and maybe even mine someday...

Ying Fa was me and I was Ying Fa. Syaoran loves Ying Fa, but I don't. By the time I got to my little house I collasped... Remembering what I picked up, remembering why I felt jeolous and disgusted. I can't believe I picked up a condemn... Lying around the floor... What should I do?

_XxQuietSecretxX: Its a short chapter I know I'll make it up someday._

**Next Chapter**

... You just have to find out for yourselves. Alot of the hints and clues of Ying Fa might be up in Chapter 6 or 7 or ?.

_Please review. If you don't like it just don't read it anymore. I really don't mind you not reading it anymore if it doesn't suit you. Just no flames... I'm sorry if I'm terrible if you will flame me..._


	5. Thinking about you

**XxQuietSecretxX**: Its been awhile but here I am... 

**Sakura-(in mini-house)**

I thought to myself why do care? I mean Syaoran has nothing to do with me... Well at least Melinda can't say anything about losing her virginity first and rubbing it in my face. Stepmom would kill her if she finds out. Laughing, I couldn't wait to get that Melinda in trouble. One way or another... I looked at the mirror (she washed) this was Sakura Kinomoto. The other was Ying Fa Liu. Whats the difference between these two girls? Later I heard a knock on the door. I opened it thankfully it wasn't Melinda or Hitomi. I was my friend Tomoyo.

Tomoyo had a big smile on her face. I wonder why? She looked seriously sarcastically happy though... Her black ebony hair was straight this time, a whole bunch of make up, and school clothes?

"Oh my god Sakura you can't believe this!" she yelled as she went in and plopped herself at the sofa.

I asked,"What?"

"Eriol and me..." she said excitedly.

This is beggining to annoy me. "Eriol and you?"

"Were getting married!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Whoa!" my eyes were getting big. Tomoyo, Eriol married? This was going way too fast.

"I know right? But we have to wait until we're done with college and stuff... Either way I'll be with him forever!" Tomoyo said as she hugged me and smiled.

"Tomoyo, cough, I can't breath!" I choked out.

"Ok, sorry sorry. I'm just sooooooooooooooooooooooo excited!"

"Well, good for you!" I cheered!

After everything got settled down. Tomoyo and I had a toast for Friendship. We're not allowed to have wine, but who cares? Holding up our cups high saying, "Best Friends Forever!" We drank, but didn't get wasted just drank for joy. Soon Tomoyo got a little drunk so we decided we would have a sleepover. Also it was the weekends tommorow so nothing to worry about.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yea?"

"Umm, if Eriol and I manage to stay together that long, will you be the maid of honor?"

"Oh course Tomoyo isn't that what friends are for?" I laughed. Everything was going just right well almost everything.

**Syaoran**

Melinda... Ying Fa... Melinda... Ying Fa... Melinda... Ying Fa... I can't decide. Well maybe I could make a list. Lets see now... Melinda- She's beautiful, self confident, has money, smart, generous, wise enough to take care of her bratty sister, and ... she's just Melinda...

Now to Ying Fa-She's gorgeous, lovely, has a nice body, confidence... Thinking about it I don't know this Ying Fa that well. Maybe I do in my heart, but my mind has no clue of her. Including that I knew Melinda longer. This is getting confusing. I have to think about this... Whenever I look at the blue ring I think Melinda, and everything else Ying Fa... What about that Sakura girl? No, she's way too innocent to do anything.

She's a good maid though. Everything is sparkly clean just like I wanted. Especially what happened after... Wait did Sakura? Oh god...

**Flash back**

"Syaoran c'mon..." Melinda whined

"No."

"C'mon I'm old enough..."

"No way when your in college yea but now no." Syaoran stated.

"Please? We're engaged already..." Melinda said as she ran her hands up and down Syaoran's chest.

"still..."

"Oh please?" Melinda tried to strip down but Syaoran didn't let her.

"Please Melinda stop this." Syaoran said, "Your not ready."

"Well why not? You want to marry me but not this?" Melinda asked.

"Fine I lied." Syaoran said

"I knew it..." Melinda smiled as she tugged on Syaoran's shirt.

"Its not that your not ready, I'm not..." Syaoran said, "And... oh my god why did you bring that?"

**End of Flash back**

We didn't do it thats for sure. Only the fact Melinda dragged me everywhere and my room got messed up. I love Melinda, but I don't love her in a lustful way... I don't want to go farther than the boundries we have...

**Sakura**

So many things going through my mind I can't stop it. Nothing could stop the flowing and the distracting. I really want to quit that maid job. When will he let me go? About a year or so, a voice said in my head. I didn't want to think anything I just layed down and went to sleep.

**Morning**

Tomoyo went home, I on the other hand had a job to do. Also to quit it as soon as possible...

"Syaoran?"

"Your here already?" Syaoran asked.

"I can't keep this job no longer."

"Really?" Syaoran smirked.

"I have a life other than this you know." I stated.

"Fine you can go..." Syaoran mumbled.

_XxQuietSecretxX: This is the end of the chapter, In case some people don't know Ying Fa is Sakura and Sakura is Ying Fa..._

**Next Chapter**

You just have to wait and find out!

_Review please. No flames. If you don't like my writing style so be it, go somewhere else._


	6. Amber eyes Pt 1

_XxQuietSecretxX talking: Its been such a while since I updated geez I'm like hurrying and updating all of my stories hehe..._

**Li's house**

"What?" Sakura said.

"You can go now."

"Where's the speech of I own you?" Sakura asked.

"Just forget it now go." Syaoran said.

Sakura turned around until Syaoran put his hand over her shoulder. He turned her around saying, "You look like her..." He said as he brushed Sakura's hair.

Oh no Sakura thought. Is he figuring it out?

"Your probably not her." Syaoran sighed, Sometimes I wish she was though...

Whew I thought. Syaoran would've killed me if he found out.

While going Sakura bumps into Melinda...

"Why are you here?" Melinda snorts.

"Nothing no reason." Sakura mumbles.

"Well if your trying to get work in the Li family you can give it a rest. You'll never have a job there." Melinda laughs.

Really Sakura thought. I had trouble trying to quit that job.

"Anywayz tata kiss kiss." Melinda laughed all the way to the Li's place.

**Sakura**

God I hate that girl. Never in my life have I loathes someone that bad. Anyways she wants Syaoran fine. Especially, probably after eww. Don't wanna think about it. I walked all the way to my place. I didn't feel like going to a party or anything. I'm just too lazy.  
Tired and all.

Tomoyo has all the luck she has a boy, has nice parents, has a great life. Not to be jeolous or anything hehe. Well my life has its good things like Melinda and Stepmom. THEY'RE LIKE THE BEST PEOPLE I'VE EVER ENCOUNTERED!  
Sniff...

Not much hw today thank goodness. When I looked over the window. I saw a pair of amber eyes glaring at me...

_XxQuietSecretxX Ehh sort of a cliffy..._

**Anyways this is Chapter 6 Part 1 enjoy!**


	7. Living out

**XxQuietSecretxX: Now here is part 2 of chapter 6**

Sorry I didn't update in a while...

Thank you for all my reviewers ...

Sakura

* * *

I thought I saw a pair of amber eyes glaring at me... It was only Melinda.

"Sakura, Open up!"

"No, go away!"

"I'm warning you Sakura its important." Melinda yells.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open up!"

"No!"

Melinda turns around and sees Syaoran on the doorstep of her mansion, "I'll tell you after my boyfriend leaves."

"Sure."

I don't care how important how urgent it is. Just leave me alone. Thinking about it I have been complaining about alot of things. My job, my family, my life! I should find a hobby.

RING!

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura its my Tomoyo!"

"Hi! What's up?" I asked

"Well I designed some clothes and I want you to try them on." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"When?" I said with excitement. I don't know, but I always dreamed of being a model someday...

"Now."

"What?"

"At your place."

"Why not at yours?" I asked.

"Because I'm right at your doorstep." Tomoyo said.

"What!" I yelled

I opened the door. Tomoyo grinning widely with a huge bag of clothes and makeup, also a video camera.

"I don't get it" I said.

"Well Sakura now is the time for you to think BIG!" Tomoyo said all cheerfully.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to open a big industry a company about fashion!"

"So?"

"I want you to be a model for me!"

"Really?" I said, "oh thank you!"

"The construction began months ago its going to end this summer." Tomoyo said, "Since we only have a few days left of school and including its are senior year..."

"Yea?" I asked.

"Well I think your going to college about modeling am I correct?" Tomoyo said, "As I will be going to college about fashion designing."

"Uh huh?"

"So well I have many ideas and so I'm probably going to a college and start a business as well..." Tomoyo said, "Is it ok for you to work part time for me?"

"YES!" I screamed, "Woo hoo!"

"Oh yea a bonus you get to live with me!"

"Oh my god!" I said, "Out of this house?"

"Yup my mother already bought a mansion for me." Tomoyo said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea one problem its in Hong Kong."

"No problem here."

"So what are we waiting for!" said Tomoyo, "Lets try on these clothes I made for you!"

I was filled with excitement. I'm going to be living with my best friend. Modeling, college, and out of this house!

**Few weeks later...**

"Mother, Melinda as you know I'm going to Hong Kong." Sakura said.

"Yes dear." Mother said sweetly, "Write to us."

"Yes of course." Sakura said.

"And Kura make sure you come to my wedding." Melinda said.

"Yes." Sakura said, "I'll be going to the airport now..."

Sakura went in the Limousine with Tomoyo.

"Good bye!"

The Limousine drove off where Sakura will have her freedom...

LLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLL

**6 years later...**

Sakura

I haven't heard from my step mom or Melinda in years. All I know is Melinda and Syaoran is still engaged, because I would've gotten a invitation. Life is great. Oh how I love saying that. I finished college so did Tomoyo. Now I am a full time model! Tomoyo has been very successful.

I think I have too... I am now a very famous Model. Everybody seems to call me by my nickname. Cherry Blossom. First I'm Sakura, then I'm Saku, then I'm Kura, then I'm Ying Fa, now Cherry Blossom.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called, "We're beginning."

"OK!"

I quickly go into my white dress with a ribbon on the back and flower designs on the front. Boldly I go outside with a tiny smile. Cameras were flashing at me. Even wolf whistling...

I went many times outside after it was over Tomoyo, me, and the girls had a party.

Raising up the glass of Champagne, "To our success!" Tomoyo said.

Everybody raised their glass next to Tomoyo's

It was a long night...

"I am so glad its over." I said.

"Yea very stressful trying to make one fashion show go right." Tomoyo said.

"Well gotta go home now." I made enough money to get myself a apartment top floor (penthouse).

I looked up in the mailbox. There it was an invitation for an engagement party for Syaoran and Melinda...

* * *

Review pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

XxQuietSecretxX: Well thats it for now I'm am soooo sorry I haven't updated!


	8. White Snow

XxQuietSecretxX: Schools almost starting its depressing... T.T 

Now THIS IS Gone with your Eyes chappie 8!

Looking at the letter Sakura immediately knew it was an engagement party invitation. It said it on the back Engagement. How subtle... Sakura walked in her apartment.

"Have a good night Ms. Kinomoto." said the man who takes Sakura's bags and leaves it at Sakura's house.

"Yes, thank you."

Sakura

I began to open the letter. I read,  
To Miss Sakura Kinomoto,

We are inviting you to our engagement party set on August 3 at 4:00 in the Pyung Hyang Hotel Restaurant.

Syaoran and I hope you will be with us in a memorable evening.

From, Melinda Kinomoto and Syaoran Li

How wonderful going to a engagement party (sarcastically). Pyung Hyang Hotel Restaurant is at Hong Kong? So Melinda

and Hitomi came to Hong Kong? Figures Li's whole family is here. The engagement party is 2 days from now. What the

heck I'll just put on some dress and make up and go.

Well time to go to sleep...

The next afternoon.

"What? You're actually going to Melinda and Syaoran's engagement ceremony?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yea I have to, the whole family has to be there." Sakura said.

"Oh really? So if they are family why haven't they visited you even when they were in Hong Kong?" Tomoyo said.

"I don't care its good for me and them anyways not to see each other." Sakura said.

"Still Melinda seems to be shoving in your face that she's engaged." Tomoyo exclaims.

"So? She's been doing that ever since Syaoran accepted her proposal."

"What? You mean Syaoran didn't propose to her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yea."

"But why would she say 'Syaoran proposed to me'?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because she's a fucked up bitch." Sakura said without any expressions on her face.

"Well since your going... Guess I should go too." Tomoyo said as she held up an invitation card.

"I guess it won't be that bad since your coming." Sakura said.

"Anyways it IS a party so..." Tomoyo said.

"Your going to go all crazy today with clothes aren't you?" Sakura said.

"Of course anyways the engagement party is tomorrow."

"Yea..." Sakura felt a big lump at her throat. Tears almost fell on her cheek. When it did she quickly dried her tears when

Tomoyo wasn't looking.

"How about this one?" Tomoyo said as she held up a dress that was dark purple, sleeveless, and had a light lavender

material covering part of her dress.

"Nope."

"How about this?"

"Nah.

"This?" Tomoyo held up a pink hanky dress with a cherry blossom flower on the strap.

"It shows a little cleavage, but its ok." Sakura said, "I'll take it it's beautiful."

"Yes. Finally." Tomoyo said.

Sakura picked out a Royal blue dress with spaghetti straps for Tomoyo.

"It's a bit plain." Tomoyo said.

"Yea, Hey I like this one." Sakura held up a midnight blue dress that was made out of satin.

"Me like." Tomoyo said

"No duh you made it." Sakura said.

"He he."

The two girls were out in the mall getting presents for the engagement party. Sakura got flowers and a red dress for Melinda. Also Sakura got a neck tie and shoes for Syaoran.

Tomoyo got something similar to Sakura except her dress for Melinda was yellow. And she got Syaoran a dress shirt.

"There simple, expensive, nice." Sakura said

"Yes the three words for happiness." Tomoyo said.

"You mean pleasing someone's eye."

"Yea that too." Tomoyo said as she laughed along with Sakura.

Sakura

It was a long day for me. Dress picking, shoe shopping... I laid across the bed thinking that it'll be ok...

The next day 3:30

"Sakura come on we're going to be late." Tomoyo said.

"Ok I'm here." Sakura huffed and puffed as she went into the Limo.

The drive to the hotel was 20 minutes long.

"OH geez its packed here." Sakura said as she looked at the parking lot.

"We could've had a spot if you came a little faster." Tomoyo said.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Tomoyo.

As soon as they found a spot. They both fast walked to the party left the gifts in the gift pile.

"There's Melinda." Sakura thought.

She walked towards them. Melinda was busy talking and talking to her soon to be sister in laws.

"Hey." Sakura said, "Long time no see."

"Sakura!" Melinda said with a big fake smile, "Nice to see you Everyone this is my sister Sakura Kinomoto."

Narrator

Sakura saw her... Right there coming towards her.

"Sakura!" Hitomi said, "I'm glad that I finally meet you after all these years."

"Yes and I you." Sakura said.

Melinda gasped, "Sakura when Syaoran and I get married I want you to be to maid of honor."

"Really?" Sakura said with no smile on her face.

"Yes you would be perfect for it." Melinda said.

"Perfect my ass." Sakura thought.

"Yes darling I think it does suit her." a voice was heard. It sounded familiar to Sakura. She turned around.

There was a man standing. Brown messy hair, and amber eyes. Those striking eyes that pierces into Sakura's heart. She felt as she was disappearing... She was gone in his eyes...

Melinda said, "Yes honey."

"Honey?" Sakura thought.

One of the sisters of Syaoran Li asked, "Don't you look alot like Cherry Blossom?"

"Ye..." Sakura was about to say yes

Melinda interrupted, "Doesn't she? You know she could be a twin."

"Yea I know."

"Well isn't it wonderful."

Sakura

The sisters and Melinda seems to be getting along. All chattering amongst themselves. They didn't seem to even think that Sakura might be Cherry Blossom. I bet they just can't imagine something like me can be successful at all. A moment later I excuse myself to get away from all the airheads...

"You really wasn't what I expected to be." Syaoran said.

I turned around, "What do you mean?"

"Well Melinda always described you as a bratty sister who clings to her family for money." Syaoran said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I don't know I just had a sudden urge to tell the truth." Syaoran said.

The truth... I bet he would want to know the truth.

"You know I am another person" I said.

"Really?"

"I..." I wanted to say I was Cherry Blossom, but I stopped myself, "I am another person in a way, since part of me loves my

sister and my mom, but in a way I hate them."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I don't know even why I'm even telling you this." I said, "I never really said I hated my family once to

someone I don't really know."

"I understand." Syaoran said, "Hey now I met my future sister in law I wonder if I could get to know her as well."

"?" I was puzzled.

"I wonder if you and I can go ice skiing."

Oh now I thought he wanted to get to know me know me. Ice skiing, a friendly date.

"Sure, wouldn't Melinda want to come?"

"I would ask her but she hates ice skiing," Syaoran said, "In matter of fact I'm the only one in the family that likes it."

"How do you know I like it?" I asked.

"You just said yes." Syaoran grinned.

I started to laugh because I didn't know what more to say. Syaoran started to chuckle and started laughing too. Our voices

together sounded wonderful...

"Hmm, what's so funny?" a voice said.

Its Melinda...

"Oh nothing, Syaoran here was telling practical jokes." I said.

"Yes I know Syaoran can be so humorous." Melinda said as she clutched Syaoran's arm.

You know the first thing I noticed when I saw Melinda was her hair. She dyed it blonde. Bright blonde. It suits her because

she acts like one most of the time...

"Well I have to go now you two enjoy yourselves." Melinda said.

As soon as she walked out off the balcony Syaoran said, "I'll pick you up at 3:00 clock tomorrow. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure." I gave him my address. "I'll wait outside no need to come in."

"Ok." Syaoran stated.

LLLLLL

LLLLLL

The day sure went by fast... At 9:00 everyone started to leave for home. Tomoyo and I both plopped ourselves into the

Limo, and the driver drove as soon as we closed the door.

Narrator

"Did you have fun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh very." Sakura said.

"Yea I had so much fun when Melinda started to tell me about 'the time Syaoran and I fell in love.'" Tomoyo said.

"Hahahahahaha" Sakura laughed, "What fun!"

"Yea."

"You know I have a date with someone tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Who, when, where?"

"With Syaoran but a friendly date."

"Really?" Tomoyo asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Seriously!" Sakura said.

"Well have fun on your friendly date with your soon to be brother in law." Tomoyo said, "Hey the Limo stopped we must be

at your home."

"kkk bye Tomoyo! "

I walked inside my home. As soon as I washed my hair and took off my makeup. All the things to do to be clean and comfortable. I couldn't go to sleep so I poured myself a glass full of Red Wine. It was a little bitter tasting, but enough to get me sleepy. As I drank my wine I thought of Syaoran and wondered how tomorrow will go...

It was 11:30 when I last saw my clock and fell fast asleep...

LLLLLLL

I woke up and turned to see it was 12:00 at noon. Oh my gosh I overslept. Still I have a few hours till Syaoran picks me up. I walked to the bathroom with a big yawn. When I looked at the mirror there I was. Red eyes that matched with the red wine I drank yesterday. My auburn hair drooping loosely on my shoulders.

What shall I do with my hair? I decided to curl them. Not wavy I mean curly curly. Curly enough for my hair not to reach my shoulders. No I don't mean like an afro... Tomoyo had beautiful long black hair. Except she cut it in layers, and the longest strand of hair barely reaches chin. My guess is that she wanted something new.

Every single one of my hair is like my minutes. I sound like if I'm talking about my cell phone. I meant my life minutes. Each minute different from the last... There all done. I spent 30 minutes on my hair. Then I unbuttoned my pajamas and put on a light green shirt with white jeans. Simple...

I put on my eyeliner, white eye shadow, lip gloss and some blush...

When I finished everything it was 2:00. Until I realized I don't know how to ice ski... I don't even have a ski outfit. Wait maybe I do... I have so many clothes since Tomoyo makes so much clothing for me. I can't seem to keep track on what I have.

I looked through my drawers, closet and everything. There I found it my ski outfit. Now how am I going to teach myself skiing. I'm going to make a fool out of myself! Too late now... I guess I'll have to tell him the truth...

1 hour seemed to go pretty fast. I hurried downstairs, and saw Syaoran waiting for me in his black convertible.

"Ready to go?" Syaoran said.

"Yea, I said weakly." I said.

The drive was a bit quiet until Syaoran told me alittle about his childhood. When we parked in a parking space I finally told him.

"Syaoran I can't ski." I said.

"Really? Then I'm going to have to teach you." Syaoran said, "Just keep an open mind."

"Aren't you annoyed about it?" I asked.

"What for?"

"Because I agreed to come here even though I don't even know how to ski." I said.

Syaoran laughed, "Don't worry Sakura I'm not annoyed, I'm just glad you agreed to come here in the first place."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously."

LLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLl LLLLL

"Ok keep your legs still, don't wobble." Syaoran instructed.

"Yea..."

"Keep going Sakura you're doing great!"

"I'm doing it!" I yelled.

"You're skiing!" Syaoran yelled back.

Sakura Flash back...

"You know Sakura sometimes you really can be different people." Tomoyo said

"Huh?"

"I mean dress up a little bit and you'll be like a model." Tomoyo said.

"You mean I'm plain?" Sakura asked.

"A bit you look pretty when your plain, but when a person looks at the plain you and voila you it's surprising." Tomoyo said.

End of Flash back.

Narrator

Sakura saw Syaoran skiing through the snow. It seemed if an angel was falling from the sky, because he was coming down so fast...

"I think I had enough for the day." Sakura said.

"I booked a 2 rooms at a hotel." Syaoran said.

"We're staying here more than one day?" Sakura asked.

"Do you want to go home? Because I'll drive you home if you want to." Syaoran said.

"Oh no, I was just surprised that I had to fret about going home a minute too soon" Sakura said.

"Haha I hope you would say that."

Sakura smiled as she thought if Syaoran and her might have been meant to be...

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sakura went in her hotel room. It was nice compared to the other hotels she's been too...

Knock knock knock

Who would knock at this hour? Sakura thought.

"Coming!" Sakura said, "Who is it?"

"It's me." Syaoran said.

She opened the door and Syaoran was standing there.

"Syaoran your drunk!" Sakura said.

"Just a little." Syaoran said, "I only had few cans of beer."

Sakura began to back away. This was a side of Syaoran she had never seen before.

"Don't worry I won't rape you." Syaoran said, "I just needed to talk to someone."

Sakura saw through his eyes. His eyes told her the truth.

"Come in." Sakura said, "But make a move and I don't show mercy."

"Thanks." Syaoran said. Syaoran sat back on the sofa as Sakura sat on the other side.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.

"I love Melinda." Syaoran said.

"Yes I know that..." Sakura said as he heart was starting to be pressed on.

"But..."

"But what?"

"I only have one True love..." Syaoran said.

"Who Melinda?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"I don't get it." Sakura said.

"There this girl I knew briefly." Syaoran said, "Yet she moved my heart."

"She was so beautiful..." Syaoran said, "Kinda looks like you."

"She had a good heart." Syaoran said, "After all these years I still haven't forgotten about her."

"Who is the girl?" Sakura asked.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this espeicially since your Mel's sister." Syaoran said, "Including I'm going to be married soon..."

"Who is the girl Syaoran?" Sakura asked again.

"Her name is Ying Fa Liu." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran I..." Sakura said, "I'm Ying Fa Liu..."

Syaoran chuckled and was about to say something and his eyes rolled back of his head, and he collapsed.

"Few beers my ass." Sakura said.

The next morning.

Sakura

He's not going to remember anything after all that drinking. On the sofa I hear Syaoran waking up.  
Syaoran was groaning since he had such a hangover.

"Sakura what happened?" Syaoran asked.

"You don't remember anything?"

"No..." Syaoran said and he suddenly realized, "What are you doing in my room?"

"You mean MY room." Sakura said.

"What?" Syaoran said as he looked around the hotel room.

"You got drunk."

"Did I do anything?... You know..." Syaoran said looking worried.

"No, nothing we were talking about how this wedding is affecting you." Sakura said.

"What did I say?" Syaoran asked.

"You said this wedding is changing you and making you more responsible." Sakura lied.

"Oh, ok good so nothing happened between us right?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"YES!"

"Thank goodness..."

"Well I think you should go back." Sakura said.

"Yea as soon as this headache goes away I'll ski with you." Syaoran said.

"From the way you look I think we're going to have to push skiing for another day." Sakura said

"What are you going to do?" Syaoran asked.

"Go shopping ski my myself, etc etc etc."

"I feel really bad."

"Don't be you paid for my hotel room for a week, I think this is the least I can do." Sakura said.

(smirk), "Well I'll be off." Syaoran said.

"Ok bye."

"See you later."

As the door shut the room felt so empty without him. "What am I thinking? He's going to get married, he's freakin' engaged! Still the words he said yesterday still haunts me. It's probably some drunk babble. Syaoran probably didn't know what he was saying. If he does love Ying Fa, it's no use to me. He loves the false me. A lie, a fraud..." Sakura said to herself

Yet he still manage to stab my heart without hurting me...

"Did you say something Sakura?" a voice said.

XxQuietSecretxX: Well that is it!

The next Chapter...

Will Sakura ever tell Syaoran who she really is? Will Syaoran admit he loves Ying Fa when he's sober?  
Find out on the next chapter! Sorry I haven't like updated for a while. Please review review review review!


End file.
